Right here is perfect
by trisha-elric-2
Summary: "You're the only person I could imagine being with for the rest of my days. You're allowed to say no. You're allowed to take your time. But, will you marry me?" The room filled with a temporary silence then, Harry's eyes welling with tears and Voldemort's panic rising higher than ever. He felt the odd need to take it all back.


It hadn't been too long since Hogwarts had been opened again, the war was ended two years ago though, but Voldemort had no intention of restoring the old school. It took Harry a year to decide to do it himself, damned his lover. The School was back to it's old ways, with the odd improvement, and the school was now in it's full glory, filling with students even with some older ones returning for jobs or continued education.

"You know, for a couple, we're very powerful." Voldemort hummed one day, chuckling as he saw Harry's head in a book, frantically studying as he never did finish all of his subjects and wished to do so. Sure a lot of students blamed him and hated him but surprisingly a lot of his friends stood by him and supported him in the ruling of the school and respected him for joining with the classes. Harry jerked back from the book, realizing he was being spoken to.

"We are, aren't we." Harry hummed happily, tilting his head up to meet his boyfriends lips as he approached. Harry truly loved Voldemort, he only really forgave him for what he did once he removed his glamours, revealing his former, younger self and revealed himself to Harry, explained himself and his past. Harry couldn't help but pity him, but pity became love, and now Harry found himself enjoying the Dark lords presence and the odd tingle of his scar, it didn't hurt anymore. He was content.

"our business is so separate you wouldn't even notice. Can't convince you to go Dark can I love?" He chuckled, shedding his robes slowly but surely, allowing Harry to stare a little.

"Killing isn't my strong point" Harry shrugged with a little chuckle, turning back to his work before he got fully distracted from it. Voldemort wasn't having any of that, draping his arms over Harry's strong shoulder and pressing his lips to the skin beside Harry's ear.

"Why did you stop watching? This is part of your birthday present." Voldemort hummed to his ear, kissing there again.

"What?" Harry shrieked, back straightening, Voldemort chuckled, removing himself from the younger man and strolling around the room, slowly, almost taunting in a way.

"Your birthday hasn't gone unnoticed love, and we need to get to your school to celebrate. The children insisted." Voldemort could be seen grimacing as he wandered through the room.

"awwww, you have a weak point for kiddies? awww" Harry cooed, over and over, Voldemort rolled his eyes and growled, forcing Harry to stop, but he still grinned, quite widely.

"I asked your friends, they insisted a small celebration at Hogwarts" The elder hummed, stilling besides Harry, his bare chest on full show, his bottoms firmly against his legs and Harry had to stop himself staring.

"You asked the wrong people, should have asked me. I don't want a celebration, I want a night cuddled against you and get all my work done, thank you very much." Harry wiggled his butt on the chair, turning back to his work in a 'matter of factly' way. Voldemort ground his teeth, taking steadying breaths.

"Please Harry, just come, we don't have much time to get there" Voldemort glanced at the clock then took a moment to grimace.

"and why should I?" Harry almost spat, which shocked himself. Himself and his significant other.

"I've arranged it for you." His lover added much calmer, even maybe kinder. "And I have a gift I would like to give you." He added in almost a mumble.

"Give it to me here" Harry insisted, tone sharp but not at all mean. He honestly loved gifts and appreciated that his lover had gotten him something, he couldn't be mad at him for buying him something.

"I don't think it would be the same." Voldemort muttered, his ass now against the table, his eyes trained on Harry, but they were soft and almost, even, scared.

"Just give it to me here. I'm not going to a celebration already!" Harry huffed, but he held the faintest smile. It took a moment for either of them to do anything but stare at each other, both holding faint smiles before Harry crossed his arms in feign anger.

"So stubborn" The older wizard almost chuckled, his voice light and bubbly. "Fine" He sobered slightly, digging into his pocket for a small delicately decorated box, placing it in front of Harry. He suddenly turned nervous. Harry looked up with a raised eyebrow but Voldemort refused to meet his eyes, fidgeting and shuffling instead, even giving a nervous cough. Harry turned his attention back to the box.

"What's that?" Harry mumbled out, confused at Voldemort's reaction to the small gesture. He gave another nervous cough and looked away.

"a ring" He muttered, and he was no dark lord now, he was very... human. Harry hadn't seen him loose his powerful demeanor before. Harry raised his eyebrow again, turning back to the box and opening it, slowly. Sure enough, a ring came into view, it was so beautiful and elegant, Harry couldn't help but gape. The gorgeous silver sheen with a bright green emerald embedded in the center. Delicate, intricate detail wrapped around the band.

"I see." Harry breathed out, and everything started making sense and he couldn't help but melt a little. Voldemort met his eyes again, he could even see the tiniest part of fear in his eyes but Harry just smiled brightly up at him. Voldemort seemed a little more confident now.

"You're the only person I could imagine being with for the rest of my days. You're allowed to say no. You're allowed to take your time. But, will you marry me?" The room filled with a temporary silence then, Harry's eyes welling with tears and Voldemort's panic rising higher than ever. He felt the odd need to take it all back.

"Of course I'll fucking marry you, you big sod!" Harry yelled, the first tears falling from his eyes, he jumped up from his seat to happily wrap his arms around his boyfriends- no- fiance's neck, nuzzling his neck and he let little exited sounds come out. Voldemort's worried features melted into a strong smile, and he was back to how Harry always saw him. Not mumbling or worried, it didn't suit him, Harry preferred him smiling against him and holding them together. "That was adorable" Harry sobbed out, leaving the wet feeling against Voldemort's skin as he pulled away, looking into his eyes and leaning for a Kiss, yet he dodged it, leaning for the ring instead.

"I want to kiss you as my fiance" He chuckled out, bringing the ring in between them and taking Harry's wrist in his hand, pulling it into line with the ring. Harry let out a chuckled, stretching his fingers out and letting Voldemort slip it on for him. Both of them had huge grins and neither could help them. Yet, they kissed, smiling against each other, a small press of their lips was all they needed. "You're not going to that party, you're staying right here."

"Right here is perfect"


End file.
